Blood Debt
by bakedcreeper
Summary: Rated M. A girl, goes to Siberia, to find her true love and Kill him. I took this idea from the book, "Blood Promise" MargaretxMordecai CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Everything was destroyed. Walls torn, bodies scattered everywhere. Some of my friends and teachers didn't survive, and got turned into the foul Strigoi.

There are three types of Vampires. Dhampirs, Moroi, and Strigoi. Dhampirs, are the guardians of Moroi like me, some are royal like my best friend Eileen. I was Eileens guardian, but had to leave her to take care of something. Moroi, are the good vampires. They all have elements such as, Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind, but there is a rare element that Eileen has, and that has just been discovered, Spirit.

Spirit increases compulsion, making it so they can work compulsion very easily. Other powers that come with spirit include aura sensory, dream walking, healing, creating illusions, telekinesis, and mind-reading. Spirit users can also raise the dead. When they do, it forges a bond between them and the person who died. The phenomenon is called "shadow-kissed." Someone who is shadow-kissed can slip into the spirit user's mind and know their thoughts, and experience things as if they were the spirit user, and they also see ghosts.

Fire, Fire is one of the Strigoi's vulnerabilities, and fire users have proved to be an advantage when in combat with them.

Strigoi are undead vampires, evil in fact. They turn people into Strigoi by force, or by choice. Strigoi drink, and kill their victims. Moroi drink a little, and let theirs live. Strigoi have, more strength, and speed then Dhampirs, and Moroi.

Eileen brought me back from the dead, and we are now shadow-kissed, bonded forever. I had to leave Eileen behind to go after my true love, Mordecai who was turned into a Strigoi. We promised each other that if one of us were to be turned into a Strigoi, we'd find them and free their soul from being an evil creature, who lurks in the shadows and just takes lives.

So that's what i intend on doing, but Mordecai was also my teacher in combat. I knew he'd be a lot stronger, and faster then me. Even if he does turn me into a Strigoi like him, hey at least i tried.

* * *

I left my school, and went to find Mordecai. I think he mentioned his hometown in Siberia, so I took a plane there. I didn't have that much money, and I need to spend it well.

I don't where to start, Russia is such a big country. I've tried going to some of the most popular clubs in town trying to find Moroi who would know of any Dhampir towns. I want to ask Moroi, because some Dhampir girls like to let their Men drink blood during sex. They're called Blood Whores. So if anyone knows where to find a town full of Dhampirs, It has to be a Moroi. But I've had no luck, and just wanted to give up. Go back to Eileen, my friends, and family. I couldn't, I had to do it for Mordecai.

There is one thing i will never forget about Mordecai. One night in the woods, we were in a cabin naked together in bed. The way his eyes sparkled, and his hot body just turned me on so much, but we never did do anything. He kept telling me how beautiful i was, and he wanted us to be together forever. There is also one thing he said to me that i will never forget. "Margaret, I love you. You're the most pretty woman I've met in my life, I hope we're never torn apart."

I loved him too.

This time I started hunting Strigoi, all of them didn't look like Mordecai, and I don't know what I would've done if i did encounter Mordecai. I would want to put my stake right through his heart, but I didn't know if i could. I mean, he was my teacher, lover, and my best friend other than Eileen.

"Mordecai, I hope i do find you. I hope you'll be happy once i free you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm being followed." Margaret thinks to herself. "It's not a Strigoi, my stomach nausea would be acting up." Yeah, i can feel when a Strigoi is near. It's one of my shadow-kissed abilities.

I take off my shoes, and head into a dark alley behind some garbage cans. There is absolutely no way i could fight in High Heels. I see a shadow at the start of the alley, he starts to come down it, and i jump out. "Who goes there!?" Who goes there? Is that the best i could come up with? A human girl.

"Um, are you the one who's been leaving those bodies all around the city?"

"Fuck you."

"Why so hostile?"

"Fuck you."

I try to punch her in the face, but surprisingly she was fast.

I felt a punch right in the middle of my back.

"You bitch you'll pay for that!"

"Right... right."

Before i know it, a couple of Moroi grab me.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm an Alchemist."

"What the hell is that?"

"I can't explain, but you leaving those bodies around, isn't helping me at all. I have to call in an agent to take care of it.

Here's my number, if you kill anymore, call me."

"Whatever."

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

I punch a strigoi in the face right behind the girl.

I plant my stake in the middle of his heart, and kick it through.

"Clean it up now, bitch."


End file.
